historica_rise_of_europafandomcom-20200213-history
The Historic Bible: Book of Utrain
The Historic Bible is a collection of books, recored by GreySkullz, depicting the conception of Utrain, and his brother nicehhhh, by Petrovski. It also goes over the recruitment of the first apostles, the demotion of Utrain, and the beginnings of Historica... The Book of Utrain: Chapter One In the Holy Land of Risk, HE looked at what Saint Amnity created, he saw bad. For behold! Saint Amnity and Saint Mitsuhito were corrupted, corrupted by the Guardian of Destruction. The Guardian of Destruction, HIS '''creation, went rouge, and destroyed and corrupted everything in the land. '''HIS creation, corrupted Saint Amnity, and Saint Mitsuhito. HE surveyed the land yet again, and HE saw bad. Since the year''' 2 of RISK', he had sat idly by and watched '''HIS' creation become rotten, and destroyed. HE had finally decided. HE sent down, one of his most loyal followers, Saint Petrovski, one of the few semi-angelic Riskian Guardians. Saint Petrovski 'the Babtist' went down and surveyed the land and, he saw bad. But he found good in one being. For behold! Utrain and nicehhhh! Utrain, an uncorruptable being and, an administrator! Nicehhhh, the destroyer of false prophets! Petrovski came down, in the human form of himself, and said to them, "Utrain, the uncorruptable, and nicehhhh, the destroyer of false prophets! Behold! HE shows you the light of the LORD the light of the One and True God, DevKazamak! He blesses you, in the name of HE, as his two sons! HE make you uncorruptable, HE makes you unbeatable, and HE makes you inevitable, if you answer HIS call! Now, it is up to you to decide, do you accept his mission?" Utrain and nicehhhh, with the divine power of HIM, saw Petrovski a true prophet. They said, "Your command is our will, we accept HIS mission!" Petrovski, pleased with their answer, led them into the light. The Book of Utrain: Chapter Two The LORD saw good in his two sons. With the conception finished, he tasked his sons with a mission, as he states HIMSELF, "You my sons! You will lead Saint Amnity and Saint Mitsuhito into the light! For I say, they have been corrupted by the Guardian of Destruction!" Nicehhhh responded, "But my FATHER, what about the other Riskians who have been corrupted? What about the other Riskians who belittle and shame us? What about the Riskians, who don't accept our message?" HE, responded simply, "Go out and repent all! For they shall inevitably know, you are the sons of DevKazamak!" HIS two sons responded, "Your will is our command, we accept YOUR mission!" The LORD saw good in his two sons, and sent them on their way, to save Risk from the Guardian of Destruction. The Book of Utrain: Chapter Three Utrain and nicehhhh went on their mission, to cleanse Risk from the corrupted, and usher in a golden age similar to that of the beginning of Risk. As Utrain and nicehhhh began their ministry, they were met by his servants, the servants of the Guardian of Destruction. Five of them met the two and the first stated, "Join the corrupted, and serve a lavish life in the administration!" Utrain and nicehhhh stated, "By the will of the One and True GOD, we shall carry out." The second one stated, "Join the corrupted, and gain unlimited authority of those below you!" Utrain and nicehhhh stated, "By the will of the One and True GOD, we shall carry out." The third one stated, "Join the corrupted, and cast down the exile hammer on your enemies!" Utrain and nicehhhh stated, "By the will of the One and True GOD, we shall carry out." The fourth one stated, "Join the corrupted, and make people do work for you!" Utrain and nicehhhh stated, "By the will of the One and True GOD, we shall carry out." The fifth and final one stated, "Join the corrupted, and gain power for yourself, destroy the administration through war you can!" Utrain and nicehhhh dismissed it. Utrain then said, "A man kills another man, and thus, faces righteous retribution from the community." His servants left and reported what had happended to the Guardian of Desturction, who was in his home the Cave of Disgrace. The first servant said, "They're uncorruptable, they refuse my offer of a lavish life in the administration!" The second servant said, "They're uncorruptable, they refuse my offer of unlimited power and authority!" The third servant said, "They're uncorruptable, they refuse my offer of banishment of their enemies!" The fourth servant said, "They're uncorruptable, they refuse my offer to be a sloth, to not work!" The fifth servant said, "They're uncorruptable, they refuse my offer to destroy Amnity and Mitsuhito, by force!" The Guardian of Destruction said, "This is done by an enemy. The enemy of the corrupted! HE!" The Guardian of Destruction called upon the corrupted Saint Amnity and said, "My most powerful servant, go fourth and destroy Utrain and nicehhhh, the uncorruptable, the sons of HIM." Amnity responded, "I shall go fourth and destroy Utrain, my master." The Guardian of Destruction sent Amnity out of the Cave of Disgrace, and Amnity did his will. While Amnity went to fetch the Hammer of Demotion, one of the most unholy relics in the land, Utrain and nicehhhh were recruiting the first apostles. Utrain said to his new apostles, "Behold you two! You are chosen by the sons of HE, to route corruption from the land of Risk. To make it pure! I name both of you, Hennvaer and NuuNuuM13, the first apostles of HE." Petrovski the Babtist, in the form of an angelic being, flew over them like a dove, and poured the holy water, made holy by HE HIMSELF. The water, signifying their acceptance as the first apostles. But then, like a bat, Amnity flew over Utrain and nicehhhh, with there apostles infront of them, and struck the ground with the Hammer of Demotion. Everyone gasped in horror, a few partcipants rushed into defend Utrain but were knocked out of the way. Then Utrain, kneeling to HE, stated to Amnity, "Strike me down, and I will become a martyr for my mission." Amnity laughed, "I, a servant of the corrupted, will strike you down. Your mission has ended, you have failed. Now, you will die." Utrain prepared for the blow, and recieved, he was struck down, he had been demoted to participant. Amnity then said to Utrain, his brother, and his apostles, "Thou will stop with your mission, I have given you grace today, but the next day I shall not. Now, begone!" Amnity flew away, like a bat, to return to Cave of Disgrace. The Book of Utrain: Chapter Four Utrain would wake up, in the Heavens of the Riskians, with a bandage wraped around on his forehead. Utrain would stand up and walk to his brother, meditating. "Brother, what had happended?" His brother reported, "My brother, you have been demoted from Risk, our mission is over..." Utrain wept on his knees, "Can Risk ever be restored to greatness?" His brother responded, "No, I'm afraid not." Then HE '''came up to his sons. "My sons! I say unto thee, for I am '''HE, you must create a new Risk. One able to dward Risk during its golden age! One able to be uncorrupted! One able, to stand the test of time!" Nicehhhh responded, "A new Risk? It's impossible FATHER!" Then HE looked at him, and said, "My son nicehhhh, your mission, though unlikely, will inevitably bear fruit, for I command it!" Utrain and nicehhhh looked at each other, and then said to their FATHER, "Your command is our will, we accept your mission!" HE looked at them, and saw good. HE then bellowed, "Go fourth, and create, in the name of ME, HE!" Utrain and nicehhhh were both casted out of the Heavens of Riskians, to the World of Historical. The Book of Utrain: Chapter Five Utrain ordered his brother, nicehhhh, to get Hennvaer and NuuNuuM13 to the new world. Nicehhhh said, "What do you mean by new world brother?" Utrain said to him, "The new world, of Historica." Nicehhhh set out on his mission while Utrain began developing it. Soon nicehhhh arrived with the apostles Hennvaer and NuuNuuM13 to the new world of Historica. Hennvaer and NuuNuuM13 said to him, "What is this, son of HE?" Utrain said to him, "This world is the new world of Historica, the new Risk..." Hennvaer immedieatly offered his services to build the world. NuuNuuM13 laughed at the idea, "Risk cannot be overthrown, son of HE, has HE gone insane?" Utrain said to him, "The will of HE cannot be stoped, for it is inevitable, and you will render to his will." NuuNuuM13, put into his place, finally sighed and decided to join the sons of HE in their mission. As Utrain and Hennvaer worked tirelessly on the new world, nicehhhh spoke to his brother. "Brother, I believe we should rule as two! So that the administration, we will work so tirelessly on, will not be corrupted!" Utrain marveled at this idea and accepted it as fact, their shall be not one directors, but two. As they all worked tirelessly on the new world, '''HE '''looked down, and saw it was good.